fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
PRIS01
A new season, a new dream! SEASON's adventure has started!! (新しいシーズン、新しいドリーム！SEASONのアドベンチャーが始まるよ！！ Atarashii SHIIZUN, atarashii DOORIMU! SEASON no ADOBENCHAA ga hajimaru yo!!) the first episode of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. The episode marks the debut of the series and the debut of the members of SEASON. Summary To become like the Prism Show Unit Infinity is the dream of countless young girls. Knowing that their youth won't last forever, an upcomming Prism Show Unit starts to pursue the path, Infinity has taken, not knowing which adventures will wait for them. Transcript In a huge stadium, a crowd has collected. They are cheering. Suddenly, the lights of the stadium are turned off and the well-known chant of Infinity is heard. Infinity: "Yuna! Sakura! Tori! Rikaa! We must not let our dream die! Ready for Infinity?" The lights switch on and Infinity no Sky Line starts to play. The middle of the stage is shown, having four pairs of foot start to perform. Infinity no Sky Line is played, however, without music. The cheering crowd is seen and the cheering overtakes the sound. The camera returns to Infinity who are starting their jump. A bird-view of Tokyo is shown. Posters of Prism Show Labels, Units and other advisitments are shown. Sakura: '''"Hearing the cheers of the crowd made me give more then my best. All my dreams of being a famous Prism Star were erased completly. The only thing, I thought about, was the moment. The moment of standing on-stage, the moment while I was hearing their chants, the moment, I started to sing. I will never forget the view from the stage. It's something, I cannot discribe." The scene cuts to a training room in which girls are practising to dance. '''Sakura: "All those hours of training payed back. All sweating, all tears, everything. It was returned." The scene changes to a sky. A thunderstorm covers the sky. Everything is black. Sakura: "And everything dissappeard within seconds." A flash, followed by the thunder, interrupts her. The remaining parts of two crashed cars are shown. Sakura: "It was a day that changed everything. It took everything away." The scene cuts to Yashiro who is talking to journalists. It's silent and thus, it's not exactly known what is said. Sakura: "I never wanted to know anything about it. But they father told me. I barely survived. He didn't tell me hwat exactly happend to them, but it was enough." Newspapers are showing, reporting about the car accident and the "casualties". Sakura: "I once tried, but I never was able to sing again. Whenever I opened my mouth with the intention to sing, I wasn't able to." Sakura is shown, avoiding the jounalists while entering a large building. Security guards are holding the journalists back while Sakura accelerates. A single tear is shown, falling at the ground. Hikari lies on her bed, reading a magazine. The magazine seems to be old. It's about Infinity's newst single which is said to contain a "winter motive". The release date shows that it's going to be released on december 19th. Hikari's phone vibrates and she picks it up. The screen splits into two halfes, one showing Hikari, the other showing Yuki who is waiting in a training room. She holds her phone in her hand too. The screen shows the LINE-chat. Yuki: "You're here?" Hikari: "Yeah. What's up?" Yuki: "We're having a small performance on the summer festival of my street. We're going to have practise." Hikari: "When?" Yuki: "Now." Hikari: "I'm comming!" Hikari stands up and soon shown, leaving the house with a bag. Utautai starts to play while Hikari leaves the house. She enters the train station and starts her music player as soon as she enterd the train. The time is 9:44, hinting that it's either holidays or weekend. Hikari takes her earphones out and opends the MP3-Application of her phone, choosing Infinity no Sky Line to play. After a bit time in the train, Hikari leaves and goes the final part of the way by foot. She reaches the training center. The camera shows the building before showing the sky. The series' logo is shown. Hikari meets the other three members of SEASON. Hikari: (from the off) "It has been about an half year since we formed "SEASON". Yozora Mizuki, Nakamoto Yuki, Kobayashi Miharu and me, Kitasaki Hikari." While she names every girl, the camera shows them. After it, they start with practise with New Day Smile as background music. Hikari: (from the off) We've even released a single, even though only digital. We're currently trying to find an agency with which we can work. Of course - our great dream is SHINING SKIES. Just like Infinity. It would be awesome to participle in the SHINING SKIES festivals. We would stand on the same stage as Infinity once did. Until then, we've gotta continue to participle in contests, events and become more popular." The girls are taking a short break. Yuki: "Someday, everyone will know SEASON's name! We've gotta work hard!" Mizuki: "More. Doing our best, working hard and so on isn't enough. I want more. I want to start it." Miharu and Hikari look to her, sightly confused. Mizuki: "I want to start it. Infinity's legacy. Then, everyone will know our name!" Miharu: "As much as I support this dream - It's impossible. Infinity litarally debuted under a major label like SHINING SKIES. They didn't do anything. Of course, they got publicity." Mizuki: "That doesn't stop us from being as good as they are!" The girls agree. Hikari: (from the off) "Mizuki is our center. She is a great performer and even a better singer. She won the Spring Contest a few weeks ago. I'm sure, she'll be popular someday." Yuki: "Obviously it doesn't!" Hikari: (from the off) "And this is Yuki. Yuki is pretty much our leader by now. She has a great spirit and she is constantly practising to become better." Miharu: (nods) "Well, not without me." Hikari: (from the off) "Miharu-chan is, aside of being a Prism Star, also aspiring model. I've gotta' say, I'd love to be like her. She has been gifted with natural beauty!" Hikari: "I'm not going to let you down!" Hikari: (from the off) "And this is me, Hikari. I honestly don't really know how my future will look like. I just want to enjoy being part of SEASON." A few days later, the four girls are arriving in a small street. They're looking around. Miharu: "Wow! That are more people then I expected!" Yuki: "Well, that's my home street, I guess." Mizuki: (smiles and holds a paper) "Or the invitation telling to invite friends and family too." The girls laugh and smile. Yuki: "Well, we've got time left. Wanna' look around?" The girls agree and walk around, looking what the people have prepared. Aside of flea market stalls, little stalls selling food and games, Hikari also notices other stalls who are adviciting brands. She notes the Prism Stone brand. Hikari: "Are you sure this is even a street festival? It seems more to me!" Woman: "It has indeed grown in the last years." A woman apporches the girls, having a smaller girl hiding behind her. The other girls step to Hikari. Woman: "Excurse me, but is it possible that you're Yozora Mizuki?" Mizuki: (nods) "Yes, I am." Woman: "My daughter (points on the girl) has started to like you very much since the Spring Contest. Would it be possible to get an autograph?" While Mizuki smiles, and signs, the other girls are grinning too. Hikari: (from the off) "This actually happend quite often since the last contest. The Prism Shows are getting tendy again." The girls continue to walk around until it's finally time for the performance and thus, the girls enter the stage. Yuki: "Everyone, hello! Thank you for being here! We are..." SEASON: "SEASON! We are going to start a completly new season of Prism Shows!" The audience is shown. Some of them are already clapping. Mizuki is shown smiling. She shortly corrects her mic before starting to speak. Mizuki: "I'm Yozora Mizuki. Everyone, I hope that you'll be watching us like the full moon!" Her name is chanted a bit by the audience and Mizuki smiles. Yuki: "My name is Nakamoto Yuki. Please enjoy our show!" 'Miharu: ' "Kobayashi Miharu here~! I hope that you're all having a great day~" 'Hikari: ' "I'm Kitasaki Hikari. Please listen to our joyful 'New Day Smile'!" The performance starts and thus, the credits. The performance and the audience is shown. After the credits are finished, a huge black car stops in front of a huge, rich-looking house. Someone leaves the car. The wind blows though the brown hair of Akari. Characters SEASON *Kitasaki Hikari *Nakamoto Yuki *Yozora Mizuki *Kobayashi Miharu Infinity *Yuna (Camero) *Sakura *Tori (Camero) *Rikaa (Camero) Other *Yorukawa Akari (Camero) *Joukuu Yashiro Music * Infinity no Sky Line (Off-Vocal Version) * New Day Smile (Performed by SEASON; Off-Vocal Version) * Utautai Quotes * "We must not let our dream die! Ready for Infinity?" - Infinity * "I want to start it. Infinity's legacy. Then, everyone will know our name!" - Yozora Mizuki Trivia * The beginning reflects the very first episode of Pretty Rhythm. Instand of Sonata doing the Aurora Rising, Infinity is shown performing. * Even though it's tecnically the first opening, New Day Smile is used as ending rather es opening. ** The "opening" is the scene in which Hikari goes to training. Utaitai acts as opening theme. ** As well, the ending animation isn't used. Instand, the performance of the song acts as ending, showing the credits too. Category:Infinite Skies Category:Infinite Skies Episodes Category:User:Millyna Category:Episodes